


The Unforgettable Mistake

by TropeKing24



Series: Stendy Stories [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Broken Condom, Disapproving Family, F/M, Parenthood, Prom Night, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropeKing24/pseuds/TropeKing24
Summary: During prom night, the unthinkable happened. Stan and Wendy must decide how their gonna handled this big situation





	The Unforgettable Mistake

It's been a late night. I see Wendy standing there, worried, and I wonder what she wants to tell me. She's been acting weird since prom night—the night when we had sex together. I thought that she would love it; she did when we were there, but the morning after the prom she began acting so weird.

Meanwhile, Wendy sees him coming closer. _I hope his reaction isn't bad_ , she thought. She heard the stories, but it was about time she told him; it's been far too long and she was nervous enough. She just hoped he wasn't a jerk about it. They were only eighteen!

Quickly brushing away her thoughts, she focused on where he stood before her. His handsome face looked as worried and confused as she did.

Stan's gaze settled onto hers. "Long time no see. What has been worrying you all week?"

Wendy sighed. She'd have to rip it off like a Band-Aid. "I'm pregnant."

His mouth opened in shock, but it quickly fell into a joking smile. "You're kidding, right?"

Wendy couldn't meet his eyes. "No, Stan... I'm really pregnant."

He let out a sigh. "I... I'm sorry, Wendy. This sucks, but it'll be okay— I won't leave you, I promise."

Looking back up to face him, she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Thank you," she said.

The next morning Stan woke up in his bedroom. His mind was still buzzing. Tired of staring up at the ceiling, he walked out into the kitchen where his parents were. They looked up at him as he entered but they didn't say anything.

The silence only lasted for a second.

"Son," Randy started. "I think you should stop seeing that girl. You know you're too young to have a girlfriend, and you have a great job already being a med student. Not to mention helping out at the small clinic. It's just you have so much ahead of you in life, don't you think it's for the best? You'll find plenty of girls when you're older."

Stan clenched his fists. "You don't understand," he growled. "I love her!"

Then without another word he snatched a granola bar from the counter and went back into his room. Soon he was ready and driving off to school.

When he got there, Wendy was already in class, all alone; she was always the first one. Stan sat next to her and smiled.

"We have our somehow and someday..."

She sighed and nodded but said nothing. She looked sick and Stan thought she that should have stayed home. He didn't think it'd be good if she walked all day in her condition.

Nonetheless, class continued and went. Just as the bell was ringing, Wendy looked over at him. "Are you free tonight?"

Stan nodded. "Yeah, I'm free. Let's get food and we can talk about our situation."

They made their way to his car and went out to eat at Applebee's. They didn't say much until they were sitting alone at the table—not a lot of the others were occupied.

"Stan..." Wendy looked hesitant. "What are we going to do? Will we keep the kid?"

"Of course!" said Stan loudly. "No matter what! We will give this child the best life we can afford, don't worry."

Wendy smiled, and just then the food came out. Stan had ordered a nice, juicy burger with fries on the side. On the burger was everything to be expected: lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, ketchup, and mustard... Wendy, on the other hand, had gotten a good sized taco salad. It had everything you would expect as well: lettuce, tomato, guacamole, salsa, and sour cream... It was delicious.

They ate in joy, discussing different names for boys and girls.

Stan argued the names Bob, Jake, Aidan, and Jason.

Wendy came up with Randy, Alex, Aaron.

Together, Wendy and Stan said, "Aidan!"

"What about girl names?" Wendy asked.

Stan frowned. "How about... Jessica? Or maybe Eliza, Autumn... or Summer?"

"Maybe," said Wendy. "What about the name Grace... or Madison?

Stan and Wendy both agreed on 'Madison'.

"They're great names!" said Stan. "I can't wait until we go to the doctor. It has to be soon, right?"

Wendy shrugged but smiled. Soon they were finished and walking out of Applebee's, getting into Stan's car and driving to Wendy's house. She kissed him on the cheek, then quickly got out.

By the time Stan got him he was ready to get into the shower and go to bed, but Wendy must have had too much to drink. Photos appeared on his phone, and the next thing he knew he was back at her house. She was only in her bathrobe and he was only in his pajamas, but they spent the night together.

The next morning they woke up, not knowing that both their parents were in the living room talking to each other. They had known that something was up, and so they patiently waited for both their children to awaken and get their butts downstairs to talk to them.

Eventually, Stan and Wendy did indeed wake up. They got dressed and went out into the living room, but not at all surprised at what they saw. Instead they both looked at each other and nodded, coming to the same conclusion.

"We need to tell you something."

All the parents glanced at one another suspiciously. Wendy gulped, but Stan placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Wendy is pregnant with our child," he said.

For a moment they wanted to close their eyes and pray to the stars that their parents would be supportive. Unfortunately, their prayer fell on deaf ears. Sharon and Randy looked pissed.

"How could you do this!" roared Randy. "You were a great kid—did everything right—then all of a sudden this girl comes into the picture and you disgrace the family! How could you do this, Stan?"

Wendy's parents weren't handling it any better; they were shaking their heads in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but you are not ready to have a child—you'll have to get rid of it!"

Stan put his head up and stared at them in anger. "No! We are not throwing away our mistakes! We did it, so _we_ will deal with it!"

The parents still didn't look happy but they helplessly sagged in defeat. "All right, we'll help you, but just know that it will be very hard—possibly one of the hardest things you'll ever do."

"We know," said Wendy, letting out a sigh of relief. Stan kissed her on the cheek.

Later that day they figured it would be easier if they were all in one house. Stan and Wendy insisted to be together, and so for now they reluctantly let them. They were alone, but not completely, for they had just gotten a dog from the pet shop.

It was the start of something beautiful.

Wendy had been getting up easily while Stan has been having bad dreams about there situation! Wendy cooks breakfast

" Stan I think you should go to the doctor your having he same dream each night!"

Stan nodded " I'll go today?"

Wendy smiled Wendy looked at the calendar

" Oh! Today we get to find out what's it is!"

Stan drives Himself and Wendy to the doctors, the doctor

" Wendy are you excited?"

Stan smiled " yes we are very excited!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- There's always hope for this couple that we love so much. Anyway next chapter will be a lot tense. Remember to like, follow and review.


End file.
